Christmas Blues
by Dethwalker
Summary: This had turned into a four part story of Kate and Rick Christmas. Readers of Mercy Street and Masks this could be in the same timeline. I left it vague so that it could exist as a stand alone. It is complete for now... Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **I hope everybody had a Merry Christmas. Enjoy!!!!

**Christmas Blues**

**  
A Castle Fan Fic  
By Dethwalker**

**The Precinct**

"Merry Christmas Everybody" Castle bellowed from across the bullpen. He stood just in the doorway with a Santa Claus hat on and a big red sack on his back. A jaunty smile creased his face.

It was early afternoon Christmas Eve and the Precinct was already on a skeleton crew. The few detectives that were in the bullpen looked up at Castle as he sauntered toward Beckett, he moved from desk to desk placing a brightly wrapped gift on each. Becket had to smile at the conscientious look on Castles face as he laid each package just so; he at last ended his gift giving at Kate's desk with a package wrapped in shiny green paper topped with red ribbon.

"Rick, you did not have to do this, you gave me my gift last night at your party." Kate said.

Castle had thrown his annual Christmas party a day earlier than normal to accommodate Alexis going to Meredith's for Christmas this year. It had been a sumptuous event a full dinner for close friends and general drinking and mayhem afterward. Kate had been surprised at the inclusion of Esposito, Ryan, Lanie and Captain Montgomery and his wife, along with Castles usual cast of characters including the Mayor and a congressman or two. The dinner had been up to Rick's standards, a five course affair that let everyone feeling stuffed and happy. During the after dinner festivities he had pulled his 'cop' friends aside and showered them with gifts for Ryan and Esposito he had gotten them season tickets to their respective favorite baseball teams. Lanie received a spa weekend up in the Hamptons and the Captain had gotten eighty year old Scotch, to Kate he had presented a calf length leather coat. When they protested that he had given them too much, Castle had politely but firmly told them that they deserved much more for putting up with him and his shenanigans.

"Nonsense Kate, people might think we hate each other if I didn't give you a present too. So when are you heading out to your dads?"

"Around nine tonight, I want to let the Christmas Crazy drivers get out of the way before heading out to see my Dad."

"Would it be too presumptuous if I sent him a present?"

"Why would you want to give my Dad a gift?"

"Well, there are several reasons, but mostly because he's your Dad."

"You are doing too much Richard."

"Nope, I feel like I'm not doing enough. You, the Capitan, Javier and Kevin put up with me on an almost daily basis, for that you all deserve to win the lottery. I know I'm difficult to put up with and I appreciate the fact that you all haven't kicked me to the curb."

"Well you do have your moments" Kate smirked

"I know, and as hard as I try to be a good boy, sometime I just can't help being naughty." Castle leered "Well anyway, I got your Dad a little something, nothing much, just a little thank you for being your Dad."

"So has Alexis already gone to L.A.?"

"Yeah, I took her to JFK early this morning," he looked at his watch,"She should be landing about now if fact. My baby is all grown up, jet setting all by herself. They grow up too fast, Detective."

"So what do you and Martha have planned?" Kate queried.

"Martha is planning God knows what, she and her new beau Chet are off to somewhere in the Caribbean and truthfully, being her son, I don't think I want to know what sort of debauchery she is up to. I just hope I don't get a call from her asking for me to bail her out of jail. Me, well my plans are a great deal simpler, I have a date with Nikki. She and I are going to be spending the whole day together."

"You're going to be alone on Christmas?"

"I celebrated Christmas last night with you and all my guests."

"Have you ever been alone on Christmas before?"

"Sure I have, lots of times; I was a regular schoolboy Scrooge as a kid. Besides it's just a day." Rick lied. He had some definite feelings of abandonment but was determined no to let it show.

Kate, who was getting to know Rick well, if not intimately, could see past the façade and saw the hurt, She often marveled at the complex nature of the Author sitting beside her. He showed all the world a carefully constructed veneer, the devil may care playboy, but inside that construct lay a troubled and somewhat fragile soul. She had seen the agony he would go into when he had writers block and it was not pleasant. She was fairly sure that he would make it through tomorrow but the results would not be pretty. She tried to think of someway to alleviate the situation. She knew that even if he wanted to he would not go with her to her father's house. He was stubborn and would feel that she was taking pity on him so he would automatically refuse. She would have enlisted Ryan and Esposito's help but Javier was in Jersey visiting his folks, and Ryan was spending his first Christmas with Jennifer his new girlfriend so both of those were a bust. The harder she thought the more frustrated she became. Although Castle was a grade A pain in the ass, he was also an asset to the team. Over the last eleven months she had come to think of him as her partner at the police station and as a close, almost intimate friend outside of work.

"If you think much harder your head is going to start to smoke. I can already hear the gears grinding." He quipped, breaking her concentration.

"Sorry Richard, I'm making a mental list of things to take to Dad's" Kate lied

"Kate I'll be fine" Castle said easily guessing the thoughts that were going through her mind.

Rick's cell phone interrupted any comment Beckett was going to make. It jingled like the sound of sleigh bells. 'It' Alexis' he mouthed and proceeded to answer it. She knew that Alexis was the very center of his world and that made him even more endearing. He would move mountains or walk through fire for his daughter and that fatherly dedication was a wonderful side to him. If more women knew the real Richard Castle he would be fighting them off with a stick. She smiled as she imagined Castle running from a large mob of middle aged women. The sheer panic in his eyes would be priceless.

"Earth to Kate" Castle interrupted her thoughts. "You know I'm going to start worrying about you, if you keep zoning out. You shouldn't be a distracted driver."

"I'll be fine, Rick. I guess my mind is already on my Christmas vacation."

"Wow, a vacation, I don't think I have every heard you say that word before." Rick quipped.

"Don't get too used to it, the Union only allows us to bank three months worth of vacation time. If I don't use this week of time I lose it."

"So are you going to spend the whole week with your Dad?"

"I don't know, probably not. I love my Dad, but the thought of spending a whole week upstate just drives me batty."

"Yeah, I can't see you being very sedentary." Castle agreed.

"So how about you go with me to time square to watch the ball drop. I usually go with Alexis but she is not coming back until late New Years Day."

"I don't know… I'll see when I get back." Kate hedged, not really sure of her plans.

Rick sat quietly for a short time before excusing himself saying that he had a few more stops before heading home to Nikki. Kate allowed him to go with no protests, knowing such protests would fall on deaf ears. Kate sat in contemplation trying to figure a way to make sure Castle did not fall into a funk on Christmas. At last admitting defeat Kate pulled out her cell and called the Castle Expert.

"Detective Beckett, hey, how are you?" came the young voice

"Alexis, we are well past this... Aren't we?"

"Just sitting here in the car with _MOM." _Alexis said.

"Oh, sorry, look Alexis I need your help…."

"Is dad okay?" Alexis asked worriedly.

"He's fine, at the moment. I just called because I just found out that your Dad is going to be alone tomorrow."

"Yeah, I wasn't too happy about that either. He can be difficult on Christmas with a house full of guests and family. I hate to think about him alone."

"Difficult, how?" Kate asked confused.

"He get the Christmas blues, it can be pretty bad."

"But he seems so happy almost manic, you might say"

"That's the problem, once Christmas is over Dad kind of bottoms out. It usually is for only a day or two and he is usually his normal self by New Years."

"Whenever I saw Ricky getting down, a romp around the bedroom always perked him right up" Kate heard Meredith say.

"Mom I don't think that is appropriate advice for a daughter to give to a policeman." Alexis was being deliberately vague on Kate and Castle's exact relationship, it being a gray area at the moment.

"Just trying to be of help sweetie." Kate could here the acid sweetness in her voice. Kate could never understand why Meredith held such animosity toward her.

"Thanks, Alexis you have been a help. I can understand a little of what he is going through. I had not realized he got the Blues."

"How could you know Detective, this is the first Christmas you have know him?" Alexis asked puzzled.

"I know, Alexis, but it seems like I have known him for years."

"He can be like that, I know. I tried to change my time with Mom, but both of them were adamant that I come out here for Christmas. Alexis lamented.

"I wouldn't want to be between them either. Merry Christmas Alexis. Call me when you get home and we will go out to lunch. I would say and go shopping but I am sure you will be shopped out when you get back."

"I would like that, Merry Christmas Detective Beckett."

Kate sat back and digested the new information. It did make sense, most artistic people had at least a touch of moodiness. History was rife with artists doing strange things, Van Gough cut off and ear, Poe married his first cousin, and Castle got the Christmas Blues, that was infinitely more manageable that Rick lopping off body parts. Kate sighed and looked at her watch it was just a little after five and she had plenty of time before having to leave for her Dad's house.

###

**Castle's Apartment**

Richard sat in the dark, mug of eggnog in hand staring out into the Christmas Eve night. Dark had fallen quickly today, the steel gray clouds that the weather man said would give New Yorkers a white Christmas morning had lingered all day, snuffing out the light around 4pm. There was a soft pop and the automatic timer clicked and the Christmas tree and assorted lights around the windows came on. Rick knew intellectually he should get up and make some dinner but he knew he would never be able to muster the energy. He also knew it would not be but so much longer that he would still be putting Eggnog in his rum. Maybe if he drank enough he would sleep through Christmas and wake up the day after all happy. He frowned as he heard the sound of a key in his lock.

Kate looked worried as she tried to juggle the bags in her arms and the key that Castle had given her to his apartment, 'in case of emergencies', he had said as he had handed it to her. Finally she put her bags down and used the key. For a brief moment she thought that perhaps Castle as one of his practical jokes had given her the wrong key, but it soon clicked the lock open and she picked up the bags and walked in. She walked into a wave of silence and near total darkness. The Christmas lights barely illuminated the foyer. For the first time she could remember silence reigned in the Castle home. She scanned the living room until she found the silhouette she had been looking for. She gently placed the bags on the table by the door and moved toward the couch that held the brooding Author. She slid in beside him and pressed her side into his warmth. She intercepted the mug going to his lips and took a sip. She winced at the powerful spiced rum that was only mildly diluted by the eggnog.

"Wow, Richard, do you like a little eggnog in your rum?"

"It puts hair on your chest. Why are you here Kate?" Rick asked a little bit sullenly.

"So you're pissed that I'm interrupting your bender?"

"No you are supposed to be heading toward your Dad's house."

"I'll make it."

"It's supposed to snow."

"Unless it is a blizzard I'll be fine." Kate said riled.

"Again Kate why are you here?"

Kate sighed."I came by to see you. I'm worried about you being alone on Christmas."

"I'll be fine." Castle stated.

"I don't think that I would define fine as being sloppy drunk on Christmas…. Look Rick I don't want to fight. I just came here to be with you before I have to leave to go to see my dad. We have been friends for almost a year, and yet we still know so little about our pasts. I thought that we could share a little Beckett Christmas tradition tonight."

"A roll in the sheets?" Castle joked.

"No, for as long as I can remember, my mother would make Baked Potato soup on Christmas Eve. When I was old enough she would allow me to help. I have many fond memories of cooking on Christmas Eve with my mother. Now I want to share it with you." Kate's voice was husky with the emotion that she felt. Her mother had passed away years ago, but talking about it still hurt. Sometime she wondered why she felt the need to share these memories with Richard, but when he pulled her close and kissed her deeply she knew. They had both had trauma in their past and could recognize a kindred soul. He tasted of nutmeg and rum but it was uniquely Castle. She gently pulled back.

"If we kiss much longer I will be too drunk to drive." Kate quipped.

"Too drunk with love?"

"No too drunk on rum, Lord Castle how much have you had to drink?"

"This is just my first mug." He protested.

Kate got to her feet and gently tugged Richard to his feet. If you'll get the bags from the foyer I'll go into the kitchen and start rounding up the utensils we are going to need. Kate moved into the kitchen. Until now this had been his domain. He had cooked meals for her here but she had never returned the favor. She had observed Castle as he cooked so she knew where most things were. She was bending over to get a big soup pot when Castle came in carrying the bags.

"You know, I could get used to this view." He gently swatted Beckett's ass as he passed.

"I am still wearing my gun… Kitten." Was her rejoinder.

"You certainly have quite a few ingredients here, bacon, sour cream, green onions, cheese and milk… You know I do carry some of these things in my pantry."

"I know, but I did not know exactly what you had in your _larder_."

"I will make you an English teacher yet." Rick joked.

"That's what I was going to study before my mom died, English Literature and education."

Castle instinctively wrapped his arms around her to hug away the pain. Of the men she had been with in her adult life, Richards was the one who seemed to know what she needed at times like this. She was slowly learning to enjoy the intimacy that Rick offered. She wrapped her arms around his and savored the closeness. When their moment had passed she patted his arm and they got back to work. Even in the kitchen they worked well together. The conversation turned to childhood memories of Christmases past. Castle was regaling her with a particularly lurid prank he had played on a neighborhood friend which involved the two boys climbing onto the roof of the apartment building to set a trap for a reindeer in order to extort more toys from Santa when the soup was done.

"Well the soup is done. You know acting like that it is surprising that Santa ever brought any presents to you."

"The trap worked… well sort of, it captured Mr. Mulvainy who had come up to the roof to grab a smoke. Mr. Mulvainy got in trouble for smoking behind his wife's back, but not until he had tanned our hides. I think that was the Christmas I got my first Ian Fleming novel, come to think of it."

Getting their bowls of soup and moving into the living room to sit and enjoy the food brought mixed feelings to Kate. She was happy to share it with Castle but sad that her Mom was gone. She sat tears glistening in her eyes. When Rick turned around from lighting the fire he saw the tears and moved to sit on the floor in front of Kate.

"I'm sorry." He said simply

"No, Richard there is no need to be sorry. I just miss her and I always will, especially at Christmastime. Mom was a Christmas nut. The day after Thanksgiving she would start to decorate the house and for the entire weekend she would decorate and cook. By the end of the week the house looked like a scene from a Hallmark Christmas card and to me it smelled like Christmas, with the gingerbread and sugar cookies. From the earliest times I can remember those decorations and smells meant Christmas to me. When she died…. It just about killed me. Dad tried to put up the decorations but it just seemed just so… obscene. After that year he put the decorations in storage and to my knowledge has never gotten them out again. When I moved into my new place after getting a job with the NYPD I when through the boxes and got some of the things that were most precious to me, but I just can't put them out. It's one of the reasons I have been here so much, this December. You and Alexis have been able to help me make better memories of Christmas. I even was able to put out a few things this year. Because you and Alexis and the love you have for each other and for the season, I have been able to enjoy the season and not dread it so much."

He took her hands in his. The look he gave her was earnest. Some would say that he looked at her with love in his eyes. At that moment the swirling emotions she had been feeling stilled and she was at peace.

"What can I do Kate, to make this a better time for you?" he asked.

"Do you really mean that?"

"Of course I do, I'm not one for idle words."

"Alright then, come with me to my Father's. Let me introduce him to the man in my life." Kate answered.

Castle sighed. He was being hoisted by his own petard, but he could not say no.

"Alright, I'll go, but I go under protest, you should be there, just you. Christmas is a time for Family." He whispered.

"Richard, over the time we have been working together, you and Alexis have become my family."

Castle straightened and pulled her off the couch and into a deep kiss. She slid down to her knees and pressed her body against his. On their knees the height discrepancy was more pronounced. Her heels could not help her here and she did not want them to. He was just enough taller that he had to stoop just a little. Kate arched herself so there was no gap between them. Electricity seemed to arc up their bodies as they allowed the kiss to continue. Forgotten were the bowls of soup and the snow which had started to fall.

When they at last broke the kiss, Castle wrapped her into a hug.

"Merry Christmas, Kate."

"Joyous Yuletide, Richard."

"JOYOUS YULETIDE?" Castle exclaimed. "Where the hell did that come from?"

"Well I am kind of seeing this writer guy, maybe he is rubbing off on me… a little bit…" Kate laughed, "Now don't get any ideas. My father is old fashioned, so we will be staying in separate rooms."

"You're going to be the death of me Detective, the death of me. I will eventually get you into bed."

"Maybe… Eventually…"

"Look it's snowing; we could get caught in a blizzard and have to get naked to share body warmth."

"Not happening Castle, not happening."

"But…."

"No!"

Castle mock sighed, then smiled "God bless every one" he said in a falsetto English voice.

They both laughed and got up to prepare for their trek out into the Christmas eve snow.

**A/N: ** I hope there wasn't too much schmaltz. I hope everybody has a great New Year. I'll see you on the flip side of 2009.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Thank you all for the wonderful response. this was really going to be a one shot but i was asked to continue. I will apologize in advance for the grammar and spelling errors. I was really burning with inspiration and just sat down and blazed through it. I hope you enjoy.

**Christmas Blues**

**Part II**

Rick walked into his room to pick up some clothes. He was somewhat nonplussed by the fact he had somehow been roped into making a trip upstate to meet Kate's father. He really was not looking forward to it. It had been years since he had to meet any parents. The last father he had to meet had been Meredith's dad who had threatened him with bodily harm if he ever made his daughter cry. Because Meredith's father, Grant, had been a retired Marine that statement had been lent a great deal of credence. After he and Meredith had been married her father had thawed a bit and Rick and Grant had gone out drinking a couple of times. To this day he still received the occasional email or picture from Grant and his wife. They positively doted on Alexis and were very happy that she was going to be with them this Christmas.

"What's the matter?" Kate said as she encircled him in a hug from behind.

"What?... Oh nothing, just thinking about the last parent I had to meet."

"Was it that bad?"

"He was a retired Marine Drill Sergeant. He threatened to end my life if I made his baby cry."

"He wasn't serious… was he?" Kate asked

"Well he was polishing a rifle at the time, so I took him rather seriously."

"Did you make her cry?"

"Oh hell no, she made me cry."

"What?"

"It was Meredith's father. We actually get along quite well, even after the divorce. Alexis and I stayed with them for a while after the divorce until I could make arrangements to move back to New York. Alexis and Meredith are going over there for Christmas dinner tomorrow." A brief look of pain crossed his face.

Kate saw the look and wished that there was some way to take his pain away. He had suffered enough today. All she could do was to hold him tight and try to keep the conversation away from Alexis and Christmas day.

"Well you don't have to worry about my Dad. He doesn't carry a gun and was never in the Armed Forces. He was 4F during the Vietnam War, he has bad knees."

"So I can out run him, if necessary."

Kate laughed "Yes, I guess you will be able to out run him, if necessary. I don't see it as a problem. My dad hasn't been able to intimidate any of my dates since I was a teenager."

"Did Will ever meet him" Castle asked.

Kate found Rick's tone hard to fathom. She could not decide if it was playful or jealous. Kate decided that Richard was just pulling her leg with some mock jealousy.

"As a matter of fact he did, and for the record my Dad was not real thrilled with him. I think it was the fact that Will was FBI. My Dad isn't a big fan of the government. My Dad doesn't like that I'm a cop. It's not like he never wants to talk to me, it's more he is afraid for my safety. He would rather I become a teacher and stop chasing bad guys."

"You were born to catch bad guys…. Alright do I need any special clothing for our trip?" Castle asked

"Just warm clothes, why?"

"Well, I don't know if we will be going out to church or somewhere else tomorrow. I just want to be prepared."

"My dad hasn't gone to church since Mom died, at least as far as I know. You should be safe with your regular clothes."

Rick sighed. "You know we could just stay here and have hot passionate sex all night… I'm just saying"

"Richard, you promised…. You don't want me to be all alone up there do you?"

"Kate, I know, I promised and I'll go… it's just not something I'm relishing. I never did enjoy meeting parents." Rick confessed.

"My Dad is a loveable little fuzz ball. Besides the way I've seen you work a crowd you should have no problem with my Dad."

"Yeah, but the difference is that my screaming fans are predisposed to like me, the father of the girl I am wooing is not. My powers wane when faced with a dad, grasshopper" Rick confessed.

"Come on Obi wan, if we don't get going we will be after midnight getting to my Dad's house."

Richard quickly grabbed a few clothes and put them in a duffle bag, along with his laptop and toiletries. He grabbed his dark blue cashmere coat. And out the door they went. On the elevator ride down Kate tentatively slipped her hand into Castle's. She gave his hand a reassuring squeeze and waited to see what he would do. She was unprepared for his response. He pulled her into a fierce embrace and began to kiss her senseless. His lips were warm and full of the promise of Love. The normal five minute elevator ride seemed to pass in and instant. He released her as the door opened but slipped his hands into hers as they left the elevator. Beckett was a trifle unsteady as they walked to the car. She had been expecting a smile or a chaste kiss but instead she had gotten a five minute hot and heavy make out session. He gave her a wry grin when she looked over at him.

The drive was comfortable but uneventful. They passed the time recalling pleasant childhood memories. Kate would give a brief snippet of some childhood event then Rick would spin a fifteen minute yarn about his childhood, usually involving some wild stunt he had pulled and the resulting chaos. Kate got the feeling that these were slightly embellished tales designed to entertain but give little insight into the over all enigma that surrounded the author. She figured that these tidbits were a smoke screen for what truly lay beneath.

"Okay Rick, enough with story time, I want to know the real person, not the Playboy interview version. We are alone in this car; there are no recording devices, so enough of the 'Adventures of Richard Castle'. What is your happiest childhood memory?"

"The happiest, don't you want to know my tragedies?"

"It's Christmas, I'll settle for happy." Kate replied

"Well one of my happiest childhood memories was also linked to one of my worst memories so this is a two for one. When I was about eight years old, my mom was part of a touring troupe of actors. They mostly toured the northeast, doing shows in Hartford, Albany, Boston and places like that. Well this particular year they were going to tour all up and down the Eastern Seaboard. I had just been kicked out of Hatton Academy for a stunt that I was blamed for but had not really done… but that is a story for another time.

Suffice it to say that my mother was pissed. She had already committed to the role and she couldn't back out just because I had gotten kicked out of school. Her only choice was to take me along. We spent Christmas that year in Baton Rouge that year, in this miserable little dive of a hotel, I can't even remember the name of the place, but it had vermin the size of hamsters crawling around the place. We spent New Year's in New Orleans which was fun.

Anyway… on the way back home, we were in one of the Carolina's, I think, and we had to make a connecting train, our train was late so we were short on time. Mom was going crazy trying to get our luggage from one train to the next, and I had to go to the bathroom really badly, so I went to the men's room. In my defense I did tell her that I was going to the bathroom, she thought I meant on the train and I meant in the station. So she boarded the train confident that I was already on, and away the train went. When I came out of the rest room, I saw a train in the station that I thought was ours so I boarded. Well the train I boarded was heading to Florida not New York. This was of course before cell phones and kids never had charge cards so I had like five dollars. I ended up in Orlando with no means to get to New York. It took five days before I saw my mom again."

"Oh, Richard, that sounds horrible." Kate gasped.

"It was moderately horrible, yes, but I survived."

"So your happy memory was seeing you mother again?"

"Yes and no, when I first saw her she was very upset with me and let me know it." Castle said.

"So what was the happy memory?" Kate asked.

"Well it is twofold, first to amuse myself while I was stuck in the train station I learned that I enjoyed writing, but the happy part was realizing that my mother really loved me. In the middle of her tongue lashing I realized that if she didn't love me, she wouldn't have been so upset." Castle replied.

Kate fought hard not to cry. While he was talking she could hear the eight year old frightened boy. She could imagine the terror he must have experienced. She looked over at him. He had pulled this type of thing before, telling a lie to hide the truth, but when she saw the raw emotion in his face, she knew he was telling the truth.

"Thank you Richard."

"For what? Hey don't cry. It was years ago, I am fine now." He said while using his thumb to wipe away the tear that fell.

"For telling me a truth, for being willing to show me that part of you, I'm honored that you trust me that much."

"With my life, Kate, I trust you with my life… You know you could steer this car into a snow drift and you could _show me _how much this means to you" Rick joked. "I'm still pulling for the getting naked to keep warm."

Kate could not get mad at his crassness. She knew it was a defense he erected to keep from feeling vulnerable. She was beginning to see that most of Richard's oversexed Playboy persona was in place to protect him for hurt and embarrassment.

"I already told you that was not going to happen. Besides we are…. Here?"

Kate was staring at a house that was festively lit up with Christmas lights. If she had not been coming to this house since her dad moved up here, she would have sworn that she was at the wrong house. Of all the Christmas times she had been here this was the first time she had seen the outside decorated. She stared with open mouthed astonishment

"It appears as if the Grinch has had a change of heart." Rick quipped

"Give me a second, will you Castle." Kate said as she started to get out of the car.

"Sure, but don't take too long, I could get frostbite"

Kate moved toward the front door. Her father had opened the door and had stepped outside. He had been watching for his daughter's arrival. Kate tried to take in all the lights almost covering the entire front of the house. She was filled with awe and apprehension. It was as if her father has changed in fundamental way and had not bothered to tell her. She closed the distance and hugged her father.

"Dad? What is going on with the lights?"

"I am happy to see you too Kate. " Her father gently admonished her for her slight discourtesy.

"I am happy to see you Dad, but I am somewhat stunned with all this." She spread her arms as if to encompass the lights.

"Well, you see I have met someone, and she convinced me to decorate this year. Truthfully I enjoyed putting all this up. It really got me back into the Christmas spirit."

"She?" Kate was aghast.

"Yes, she, her name is Bella Snow. Can you believe it? Bella Snow. I met her over at the Center, her husband had just passed and well she was a kindred spirit. You'll get to meet her tomorrow at Christmas Dinner. I just ask that you give her a chance."

"Okay." Kate was again dumbstruck by all the revelations she had just had to endure."You just haven't said anything about her when I called to talk."

"I know honey," Kate's father drew here into a fatherly embrace. "And I'm sorry about that, but I wanted to tell you face to face. Besides I appear that I am not the only one that has been keeping secrets." He nodded toward the silhouette of the passenger in the car, "Please don't tell me that you brought Will up here."

"What is so wrong with Will?" Kate asked.

"He is a stuffed shirt, who cared more about his job than my baby. I can't believe that you would date him again after all that he put you through."

"Relax Dad, it's not Will. He's someone I really care about. He was going to spend Christmas alone, and I remembered you complaining last year that I never brought anyone up with me. I think you will like him, but the same goes for you, give him a chance. "Kate admonished.

"Alright, turnabout is fair play, I guess." He agreed. "He's not a cop is he?"

"No Dad, he consults with the police but is not a cop."

"I like him already."

If Kate had been surprised at the decorations, her father was flummoxed, when Richard Castle stepped out of the car. His daughter had told him a little about her introduction to the author, but most of what had been said had been negative. When his book "Heat Wave" had come out it had been rumored that Kate had been the inspiration. When he had asked Kate about it, she had assured him that she and Castle were not being intimate. He watched as Kate almost shyly took Castle's hand and brought him to meet her Dad. Mr. Beckett watched as they walked toward him. They were walking close to each other but not clinging to each other, so maybe she had told the truth about them not being together. He idly wondered if Castle knew just how much his writings had helped Kate grieve for her mother.

"Dad, I would like you to meet Richard. Richard this is my Father, David Beckett."

"It is a pleasure to meet you Sir. I apologize for the intrusion. I told Kate I would be fine, but she insisted that I come. I hope that you will forgive the imposition. I don't want to be a bother." Castle said depreciatingly.

"No bother …."Mister Beckett paused not knowing just how to address the author.

"Rick or Castle or whatever you are comfortable with. I have been known to answer to 'Hey You' and 'Talentless Hack'"

David Beckett laughed at Castle's humor. "It is no bother, Rick. I am just surprised. Kate doesn't talk about you very much. Don't misunderstand my Catherine isn't the gossipy type."

"I'm well aware of Kate's laconic personality. I like what you have done with the place." Castle said indicating the decorations.

"Thanks, I am trying to get back into the spirit of things. I am sure you know about my late wife."

"Yes sir, it took awhile but Kate has shared a little of her past with me. I hope it is not too inappropriate to give you my condolences."

"No not at all, but where are my manners please come in, be welcome."

Níl aon tintéan mar do thintéan féin" Castle whispered.

"Excuse me?" Mister Beckett said bewildered.

"Oh, sorry, it's Gaelic roughly translated it means 'there is no place like home'. " Castle explained.

"Do you normally go around speaking in Gaelic?"

"No sir, it's just a nervous habit."

"Well, greetings aside, we are in a little bit of a pickle. The guest room is in the process of being remodeled. I can offer you a hide-a-bed in my study if you don't mind."

"Not at all, but I am sure there is a hotel close by that I could go to…"

"No." Both Becketts said in unison.

"It was just a thought. I will graciously acquiesce to the both of you." Rick said with aplomb.

In short order Kate was installed in the room that Mister Beckett had reserved for her use. After saying a brief good night to Kate, Castle went back down stairs and sat down on the couch that would be his bed. The study was cozy; a gas log fireplace dominated the south wall, while book shelves lined the east and west walls. A large desk made of cherry took up residence on the north wall. The couch sat facing the fire. Castle sat in quiet contemplation sitting and watching the fire. He was uncomfortable being here on Christmas but could see no polite way to bow out.

"So Rick, can I offer you an eggnog before you retire?" Mister Beckett interrupted his thoughts.

"Sure Mister… "

"It's David."

"Sure David, I would love a cup." Rick said accepting the proffered mug. Rick took a healthy swig and almost choked on the alcohol. He raised an eyebrow in his host's direction.

"While I do not partake in libations, I do keep a cabinet stocked for my guests." David explained.

"Well I can say with full authority that you keep a will stocked cabinet." Castle Complemented.

"Since we are being so friendly about this, what are you intentions towards my daughter?"

"I see, you are going to ply me with liquor and then pump me for information. To tell you the truth, I'm in love with your daughter. I have been since we first met, I think. And it has taken me just about a year to catch you daughter's attention."

"My Catherine can be somewhat blind at times."

"Kate is a beautiful, talented, dedicated police officer. I have never seen someone so empathetic towards the victims. She is amazing and it is not that she didn't see my interest, she just didn't believe I was serious."

"Do you usually have this problem with women?" David asked.

"For the women that I usually attract, no, I don't have that problem, but for women like Kate. Well let's just say that I had to work harder, but I am not complaining. She is well worth the time and work."

"I'm glad you feel that way. It does a father's heart good to see some who honors and respects the most treasured possession a father can have."

"Here, Here," Castle saluted his host with his mug. "You are preaching to the choir."

"You have a daughter Rick?"

"Yes, Alexis, she is the light of my life. She is fifteen and very smart and very beautiful."

"And what does Alexis think about Kate?"

"They adore each other. Alexis has been in need of a strong female figure in her life and she has found it in your daughter." Castle assured him.

"That's good to hear. Kate needs a life beyond her work."

"I agree, she is an exemplary Policeman, but she need s to be able to express her softer side."

"So are you sleeping with my daughter?" David asked

"Gaaah," was what came out of Castle's mouth as he started to choke on the eggnog that he was drinking. He thought furiously trying to think of the most politic answer. At a loss, he tried the truth. "No sir, Kate and I have not slept together… I mean we have both been asleep in the same room at the same time but we have never been intimate." Castle babbled.

"Why not you turned gay or something?" Mister Beckett joked.

"Look Mister… David, it is not for any lack of trying on my part but you daughter has certain ideas about sleeping together. She has been worried that I might not be serious in my affection. She doesn't want to be a notch in my bedpost. Not that she would be, but she is afraid that I might think of her like that. I have been willing to wait until she is sure of me."

"I like you Rick, you are sincere and not afraid to talk to me about this. I have long since past the point where I have any say in my daughters love life, and I appreciate the fact that you were ok with sleeping down here in my study and not pressing to sleep with Kate here in my house. Since I have grilled you enough tonight I will take my leave and I will let you go to sleep. Merry Christmas Rick."

"Merry Christmas David."

**A/N: **As you can see it is not yet finished. there will be a part three. Let me know what you think of part deux.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **First sorry that this is later than I intended as **Bob Cratchit** would say "I made a bit Merry". It was pointed out to me that ABC Castle Cannon has named Mr. Beckett Jim so I have tried to change that in this chapter. So f you see a David please read Jim. And lastly it is 2AM here so please forgive the typos and grammer. Enjoy.

**Christmas Blues**

**Part III**

Kate restlessly paced her room; she was worried about the recent turn of events. Now that she and Castle were at her father's house she was unsure what to do. The added development of her dad seeing somebody just made matters worse. After pacing for a few minutes she decided to change into her pajamas and try to get some sleep. Upon changing and looking at the freshly turned down bed she knew that sleep would not come. She decided that she would go and talk with Rick. There had been many times during the past year that she had used Castle as a sounding board, someone who would listen and advise. It was true most of the times she has told him about problems it had been about cases that she was having difficulty with not personal issues but the theory was still valid.

She quietly went down the stairs, feeling like she was a teenager again and she was trying to sneak out of the house for a clandestine rendezvous with her boyfriend. As she neared the study she could hear her father's voice. She moved down the short hallway toward the partially opened door. Kate tried to quell her adolescent feeling of guilt as she listened to the conversation. As she listened to the surprisingly frank discussion between her father and Castle she felt a little guilty but she was more curious. When Richards talked of love and his willingness to wait for Kate to realize that his feelings were not a flight of fancy but a desire to be with Kate on her terms, she realized that he was correct. She had been shielding her heart because she had been afraid that his feelings were transitory. In the past she had been hurt by some of the men she had dated because she had let them in, without consideration for her feelings. When she looked at the relationships she had been in since her mother died dispassionately she could see that she was looking for someone to fill the void in her life that her mother's murder had left. None of the men she had dated had been able to fulfill that need. Will had come the closest but he was career oriented just like she was and had inevitably left her to pursue his own goals. He had asked her to come with him, not realizing that her place was in New York and nowhere else. Since Will had gone she had been in a series of unsatisfying relationships. They had been comfortable for her because she knew there had been no future with any of them.

Richard was different. He had chosen New York as his home, even though he could live anywhere he wanted, and a place like L.A. would certainly expose him to more publicity. In the year that Castle had followed her around he had stayed interested not just in her and her life but also in helping her solve crimes. He had a unique perspective and a driving intelligence that had helped break the seeming unsolvable cases. She had curiously checked her case closure statistics and found that her team had one of the higher rates in the precinct. It had been good before Castle but had gotten better with his input. Here Richard was talking to her Father about his feelings. Kate felt a bit like she was in a Twilight Zone episode she used to watch as a kid. She was waiting for the twist that would cause the whole conversation to become sinister.

She realized that the conversation has ended and that her father was moving toward the door. Feeling fifteen again she moved quickly to the hall closet and jumped inside. She felt herself blush and felt the sting of guilt. Kate stood in the dark closet waiting to hear her father's footsteps heading up the stairs. She was unprepared, however, when the closet swung open, and her father stood looking at her with an impish smile on his face.

"Still looking for presents from Santa?" He asked.

"No… I…. It's…" she stammered.

"It's alright Magpie." Mister Beckett said using his pet name for her.

"Why Kate, What are you doing in the closet?" Came Castles voice from the doorway of the study.

"My little Magpie was always into things that she shouldn't be, we actually had to lock her Christmas gifts up, when she was young, so she wouldn't sneak peeks before Christmas Day."

"Why Magpie, who would have thought such a law and order fanatic would have such larceny in her soul?"

"You kids don't stay up too late." Mister Beckett interrupted Kate's comeback.

Rick moved back into the study with Kate following close behind. She closed the door and moved quietly over to him. She looked up into his eyes and tried to reconcile the Castles she knew. The first was the wise cracking smart ass playboy. The one she had first met during their first case. The second was the devoted father who, it seemed had being 'wooing' her. The dichotomy was hard to reconcile. At last she gave up and gave in to her feelings.

"I do love you, Richard, and if we weren't in my father's house…."

"Yeah, Yeah, I have heard that line before…"

She interrupted his rejoinder with a soul searing kiss. They had kissed before but this time she threw off all restraint. Her passion blazed forth, her heat radiating outward. Castle was surprised and faltered in his kiss, but almost immediately his own desire caught fire and their erotic kissed deepened. Their tongues danced together heightening the all consuming passion they felt for one another. Her skin burned with the heat of his caress. His touch exploring her body multiplied her need. Her hands acting on her desire had unbuttoned his shirt and had pulled his under shirt out and were now caressing his chest. They reveled in the heat of the kiss. Time stopped as they each tried to consume the other with their passion. It wasn't until his hand began to journey under her shirt and her hand touched his belt that they came back to themselves.

"Oh God Richard….."

"My God Kate…."

"…I want you"

"….Not in your Dad's house."

"That was the most…."

"Best kiss I have ever been a part of…."

"Yeah, what you said"

They regretfully moved away for each other. Kate helped Rick pull the hide-a-bed out and get it ready for what would most likely be a sleepless and frustrating night for both of them. She showed him where the downstairs bathroom was so he could get ready for bed. She smiled when she heard the shower cut on. She choked on the smile when the thought of being with him in the shower blazed through her mind making her shake with the need for him. He was surprised when upon his return from an ice cold shower she was still in the study. He was glad she was still there but wished that she had gone to bed, so he would not be tempted.

"Do you think we could talk, you know, without making love first."

"So long as we don't kiss like that again, if we do all bets are, 'cause there is no shower cold enough to keep me from burning up if we do."

"Agreed, no more kisses like that until we are alone somewhere we can finish what we start…"

"And not be interrupted by anybody."

They tentatively got into bed careful to not even touch.

"Before you got out of the car my father dropped something of a bombshell on me and I am having a difficult time with it." Kate confessed.

"You know I'm here for you… don't you?" by pure reflex Rick reached out and unthinkingly pulled her into a hug. At first Kate stiffened but when Richard did nothing else she allow herself to relax.

"My father is seeing someone."

"Good for him…."

"She is coming to Christmas dinner."

"Oh, well I can see where that might be a bit of a problem."

"A bit?"

"Look on the bright side. She could have been here tonight and your Dad could have said, 'Kate meet you new Mom' or 'Kate here is my live in lover'. Besides you're an adult you can handle this, and if not we have a car and can leave. I can understand that your feelings. You are loyal to your Mom and you don't want to see her replaced, but look at it from his perspective. You helped him get sober and started him on the path of getting on with his life. This is the natural extension, the natural progression in that path. You have done your job well, my young apprentice." Rick Explained

"I hate you when you get all logical, and stuff." Kate complained

"I know, it is the cross I bear. I sure all he wants you to do is not hate her at first sight. She is probably some really nice blue haired lady that likes to bake cookies and pies. Like a favorite Aunt, or the Elderly neighbor you help with the groceries every week." Castle opined.

"How did you know about Mrs. Fitzsimmons?"

"The last time I came over to see you, she stopped the Elevator and told me that if I broke your heart that I would have to answer to her. Was she like a grade school teacher or maybe a Sunday school teacher,' cause she had got the Guilt Glare down to an art."

"Guilt Glare?" Kate asked

"You know, they stare at you and you can feel like all your guilt over the things you have done just shows on your face."

"I'm sure you saw that glare a lot when you were younger."

"Just about every day… Look if things get too wiggy for you tomorrow, just remind me that I have to pick up Alexis and we had better get going."

"But you said that Alexis would be home until New Year's night."

"Precisely, I'll know that you want to leave and you can blame us having to leave on me. I'll take the heat and you get to leave. But you have to give her at least a chance, okay, let's say at least through lunch, deal?"

"You would play the fall guy for me?"

"Kate there are a great many things that I would do for you, some of which you would be able to [talk about in mixed company. This is really just a selfish ploy on my part, the quicker we get back to my apartment, the quicker I get to see if we can recreate that kiss."

"I bet we can… Anyway I appreciate the gesture, clearly for your sake of course.

"Of course, Kate I don't know how much you heard of my conversation with your Dad, but I meant every word of it. I'll wait for as long as you need me to. Of course if you give me more kisses like that last one I'll probably go crazy and can't be held accountable for my actions. Lord, woman where did you learn to kiss like that."

"I think may have been a first for me. No I know that was a first for me. Consider it a belated 'thank you' for all you have done for me in the past year."

"Please tell me exactly what I did to get that thank you so I can do it again…"

Kate smiled. "Well, let's just say that even though you are a pain in the ass most of the time, you do have your moments."

She surprised herself with a yawn. Being in Richard's arm made her feel safe emotionally, made her feel emotionally strong. When she had thought she had been in love before she had always felt weak and out of control. With Richard she still felt the thrill but instead of feeling weak she felt, supported. She felt that no matter who this Bella Snow was she could face her and deal with the emotions that would arise so long as Castle was there. All of the craziness that she had to deal with at work and all of the stress she had been dealing with finally had caught up to Kate and before she could even move she fell into a deep and comfortable sleep…..

**Christmas Morning**

Kate was shocked when her father woke her up in the morning. He sat on her bed, with the traditional cup of hot chocolate in his hand and woke her up by singing 'Jingle Bells'. She was shocked to find herself in her own room in the bed she normally slept in when she was here.

"What?… Where?…" she stammered

"My you two must have stayed up late last night, if you're this disoriented.

"No we didn't stay up too late. I just fell asleep down on the couch."

"Ah, I thought I heard heavy treads last night. My guess you paramour brought you up to your room last night. You know honey I would have been okay with you and Rick sleeping in the same room. Please note I said sleeping and not the other mischief that people euphemistically call 'sleeping together'."

"We respected your wishes… Where is Castle anyway?"

"Ah, well, there is, ahem, a bit of complication…"

"He hasn't gone back to New York has he?" Kate panicked.

"No,, it's just… Well I don't know exactly where he is.. At the moment."

"Just spit it out Dad." Kate demanded exasperatedly.

"Well the short story is he went for a walk."

"Kate looked outside to see about four inches of snow on the ground. "In the snow?"

"Yes, he was up and fixing the coffee when In got up. We talked for a bit and then he said that he was going out for a walk and that you shouldn't worry. He said that he would be back well before Christmas Dinner. I think that this is his way of trying to give us a little alone time."

"I don't know if I can do this Dad."

"What?"

"I am so used to him acting like an insensitive jerk, so when he does something thoughtful it just throws me. It's like he is too men the wise-ass playboy and the considerate family man and I never know which one I am going to see."

"That makes for an interesting life I suppose."

Castle reappeared about an hour and a half later. There was a light dusting of snow on his shoulders and lapel but not enough for him to have been out in the snow all this time. Kate and her Dad were busy cooking the Christmas dinner. They had spent the time alternating between discussing Castle and exchanging gifts, before deciding to start dinner. When he came in to the kitchen and greeted them with a joyous 'Merry Christmas", Kate begged her Dad's pardon and grabbed Castle by the Scarf and dragged him into the study. She gave him a 'Merry Christmas' kiss before she started in on him.

"Where the Hell have you been?" she demanded.

"Kate, please, it's Christmas Day, none of that Scrooge language." Castle admonished.

"Just tell me where you went."

"Right, well I went for a walk. This is a lovely town, especially with all the snow."

"Information now!"

"I was getting to that; there is a lovely little wayside chapel just down the roar a ways. They were having a Christmas morning service. It was just starting so I went in. It was actually really peaceful. I hadn't been to a church well probably since Alexis was baptized but I am proud to say that lightening did not strike nor did my blood boil. So, I guess the Big Guy must have been in a good mood today…"

Kate interrupted him with another Christmas kiss.

###

When Castle entered the kitchen to help with Christmas dinner, he was carrying two brightly wrapped packages, which he presented to the two occupants.

"Richard you have done too much already" Kate protested

"Magpie is right. There was no need to give me a gift." Echoed Jim

"Stop," Richard held up his hand. "Christmas is a time for giving; please do me the courtesy of being gracious receivers. Besides you have both done more for me than you could know. So please accept these gifts in the spirit in which they were given."

Castle had purchased a fine watch for Mister Beckett, and while it was not a Rolex it was a top of the line timepiece. When Mister Beckett questioned Rick about the gift. Castle smiled.

"I noticed that your daughter, Magpie, had purloined your wrist watch. So I thought a little restitution was in order."

"I'm confused, Richard, a children's book?" Kate said of her gift. "Raymond Richards?"

"Ah, I am so glad that you asked. The last time that I was at your house I saw that you had my entire set of works."

"And..." Kate said not getting the point.

"Well, when I was very new to the writing biz, there were quite a few Do's and Don'ts written into my contract. Such things as what type of books I could write and what I couldn't, well to try to get to the point. Shortly after Alexis was born I got this really terrific idea for a children's book. Black Pawn was certainly not going to publish it and as Richard Castle I was contractually obligated to write only mysteries and other adult fair. So with the help of my agent I published under a pseudonym. It was critically well received and did well sales wise but alas it was no Harry Potter so I was never contracted to do a second. So now you have all my published works."

"Trixy Red and the Feline Detective Agency?" Kate Questioned.

"Yeah when Alexis was really young her hair was so red it was almost copper colored. Trixy Red was my pet name for her that was until she was old enough to put her foot down, so now I just get to use it on really special occasions."

"Dad, I'll be right back" Kate said huskily and she left.

"Castle, looking confused, started to go after and find out what was wrong. Mister Beckett stopped him before he could leave.

"What did I do wrong?" Rick said, distressed.

"Nothing, Rick, trust me you didn't do anything wrong."

"But she is upset."

"Give a few moments, she'll be fine. Has my daughter ever told you how big a fan of yours she is?" Jim asked.

"I know she is a fan, she had my whole library at her house. I thought that, you know, she liked my work. I thought the kid's book would be a cute touch."

"Oh it is, believe me. Just after Joanna died, we were going down to identify the body. We were meeting with the Detective in charge of the case. He had you first book on his desk. Well while I was talking to the detective Kate picked up the book and began to read. She had read the first third of the book before we were finished that day. The detective gave it to her, I think because he felt guilty about the investigation going nowhere. She finished that book late that night and first thing the next morning she went out and bought everything you had written to that point, which had to be close to ten novels. I guess reading your books was her way of coping with a horrible situation. I hit the bottle and she read your books. Hers was the better coping mechanism."

"Ok, folks let's get the dinner cooking." Kate said as she reentered the Kitchen eyes puffy.

**A/N: **I just can't seem to finish this story. Part four should be the wrap up though. **D.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Good Evening, Readers Enjoy!!!

**Christmas Blues **

**Part IV**

Castle stood in the doorway to the kitchen feeling a little melancholy. He watched the Becketts moved around the kitchen getting ready for Christmas dinner. He wondered if he and Alexis would as close as Kate and Jim were after Alexis was all grown up. He hoped that they would, but it was always a dicey proposition. Thinking of his little girl brought a pang of loneliness. This was the first time that he had been apart for Alexis on Christmas Day. The few other times that Meredith had requested that Alexis come to L.A. for Christmas Richard had always gone as well, but since he was trying to convince Kate that he was serious about a relationship, he figured going into Temptations Lair was not a good idea. Besides he had told himself that Meredith would not move on in her life if every time she saw Richard, they were falling into bed, and she really needed to move on.

Castle surreptitiously moved back out of the door way and back into the study. The gas fire was flickering merrily lending its light and warmth to the room. He wondered for the hundredth time if it was too early to call Alexis. He knew that she would be up but did not know if divorce etiquette allowed the Christmas Phone call while Alexis and Meredith may still be opening presents. He hated not knowing and for the life of him he did not want to appear like the socially gauche Dad. Castle realized that he was going to be in big trouble when Alexis went to College. She had mentioned Oxford as a possibility which would take her away for long periods of time. As hard as he had tried to think of a good excuse, there was no logical reason for him to move to England. He was interrupted in his musings by a pair of shapely feminine arm encircling him.

"You disappeared."Kate accused.

"You and your dad were having a family moment. I didn't want to intrude. Besides I was thinking about calling Alexis. By the way do you know the proper etiquette for the non-visitation parent on calling their child on Christmas Day? Do you wait until all possibility of gift opening is done?"

"Why would I know that, Castle?"

"I don't know… Maybe they taught you this kind of stuff in the Police Academy."

"No, they did not teach us that t the Academy."

"Seems like a waste. All those tax dollars and they didn't teach you the important stuff."

"So am I going to have to take you on a romp around the bedroom?"

"Say what?" Rick was aghast.

"Meredith said that whenever you started to get down that a romp around the bedroom perked you right up."

"When did you talk to Meredith?"

"Alexis was in the car with her when I call to ask Alexis about you staying here for Christmas. I know you have a good relationship with the Deep Fried Twinkie, you could have gone there."

"Absolutely not, my romps with Meredith are a thing of the past. I'm done with the Twinkie, deep fried or otherwise. I have worked hard to try to show you that I'm serious about a relationship with you. I may get mental once and a while, but that would just stick a knife in what I want us to be."

"I am glad you stayed. I am glad you came with me to see my Dad."

"Well last night's kiss certainly made it worth it." Rick joked.

"Well, there are more of those around here."

"You talk a good game detective, but I'm not so sure you can deliver on that."

Kate took the challenge. She moved around the couch and sat on Richard's lap. At first she just stared into his eyes, looking to see how he was feeling. There was some tightness around the eyes and a slight furrow to his brow. Those were the only outward signs that he was in any distress. She gently moved toward Castle putting one hand on his chest while the other slid around his neck. As she moved toward the kiss she inhaled smelling the mixture of cologne and soap as well as his personal scent. It was an intoxicating smell for her. Her eyes fluttered closed as she began the kiss. She did have some reservations, at first, that they could duplicate the kiss from last night, but when Rick began to respond, her fears melted away. When his hands touched her sides and began to slide up her body, it was like an erotic explosion. Her nerves sang. It was if her emotions had been wrapped in wool and when he touched her, the covering fell away and she experienced her feelings without benefit of any insulation. Her desire spread out from her center to warm her entire body. She could feel Castle respond to her. His arms wrapped around her and pulled her deeper into the kiss. She had unconsciously moved from sitting on his lap to straddling him. She retained just enough sense of self to keep from ripping off her clothed and his as well. They soon reached the point where if they did not break off the kiss, they would not be able to stop themselves from abandoning reason and giving over to their desire for one another. With regret, they both pulled back from the precipice.

"Okay, so you can deliver." Castle panted.

"Not me, Richard, us. I could not kiss like that without you."

"Well at least I am good for something. I'll remind you of that the next time we start to have a spat."

"Kiss me like that, and I just might forget what we were fighting about."

"Promises, promises….."

They were interrupted by Castles cell phone ringing. There was a brief awkward fumble for his phone, which was in his pants pocket. When he lifted his hips to get into the pocket Kate had to gasp as their bodies pressed into each other. Castle's eyes widened and his eyes drooped in guilty pleasure. At last he answered the phone.

"H..Hello…"

"Dad, where are you? Are you okay? Is something wrong? You hadn't called and you didn't answer the phone at the house."

Kate immediately moved off of Richard. She blushed feeling like a guilty teenager caught making out by her father. She felt slightly shocked at the response. She and Castle were consenting adults and all they had done was kiss but she felt the guilt just the same. How would Alexis react to the fact that Kate's relationship to Rick had changed, that it was deepening? Would Alexis' feelings toward Kate, which had always been very friendly, cool.

"Honey slow down….."

Alexis continued to pepper him with questions. Afraid what might have happened to her Dad.

"Would you stop with the twenty questions and let me speak…."

At last Alexis ran out of breath and was quiet.

"Thank you. I am at Kate's father's house."

"What?"

"Kate came by last night and invited me to come spend Christmas with her and her father after some arm twisting I agreed."

"That's great Dad." Alexis said excitedly.

"I am glad you approve… I even went to Church this morning."

There was silence on the other end of the phone.

"Don't worry I'm fine… The Church is fine too… No apocalypse, it seems as if the Big Guy was okay with me being in his house and didn't take steps to kick me out."

"Are you okay Dad?" came the timid question.

"I'm fine Baby Bird. How is your Christmas going?"

"Oh you know the usual, Mom to the excess. Did you all get snow last night?"

"Yeah, just a few inches, nothing that could stop Kate from driving up here. "

"Christmas in L.A. is a bummer, no snow and not even cold, just bright and sunny."

"You will be home and cold soon enough. When you start complaining in March about the cold I will remind you what you said."

"It's supposed to be cold and snowy on Christmas….. Can I talk to Kate?"

"Sure." Castle handed the cell to Kate.

"Hello..."

"Kate, thank you so much. I really appreciate that you got my Dad out of the Blues. I hope he hasn't been too much of a pest."

"Alexis, everything is fine. Regardless of what other people might think, I enjoy your father's company."

"I know you do, but Christmas is for family and it is an imposition to have him there."

Kate got up from the couch and mouthed to Castle that she would be right back.

"To tell you the truth." Kate continued while stepping out in to the hallway and into the closet that she had hidden in last night, trying to get a little privacy. "Your Dad is helping me out. Apparently my father has invited his special someone to Christmas Dinner. This is someone I did not know about so you Dad is keeping me calm."

"Tell me about it I know the feeling…. Oh, not about you Kate, about some of my Dad's other women…. I mean not now but before… Darn, I am sticking my foot in my mouth"

"Alexis, stop, please, I know what you are trying to say. Don't worry about it. How has Your Christmas been?"

"To tell you the truth, I miss being with Dad. This is the first Christmas Day that I have been without him. I love my Mom, but with her it's about the clothes and the accessories. She is busy getting ready to go to Grandma and Grandpa's for Dinner. If I were with Dad we would still be in pajamas playing some game he had gotten us for Christmas. There are perks to having a Dad who is a kid at heart… Did you like the book?"

"What… oh, Trixy Red. You Dad is full of surprises, that was quite the present. I had no idea that you father had written a children's book."

"Black Pawn tries to ignore its existence, but it is a great kid's book. You should read it sometime."

"Beckett…" Came Richard's petulant voice." Can I have my phone back now? I'd like to talk to my daughter… again."

"Your Dad is calling for the phone so I guess I will wish you a merry Christmas and hand you back to your Dad."

"Kate… I really wish I could be with the two of you today… That would make things perfect."

"I love you too, Alexis." Kate's voice trembled as she tried to ignore the lump in her throat and brushed the tear from her eye. She opened the door to the closet and handed the phone back to Richard. She quickly moved off to check how dinner was coming. She stood in the kitchen only partially aware of her surroundings. All things Castle were starting to wear away her control. The Elder Castle was driving her insane either with his antics or with desire, it did not matter. Alexis had also been on a silent campaign as well, worming her own way behind Kate's emotional defenses. First it was casual, a friendly word here and agreement about her father being difficult there. Then there were the lunches to ask Kate's advice about travel to France and then about boys. Slowly and surely Alexis had become as much a part of her life as Castle was. All the emotional barriers Kate had meticulously erected crumbled before the Castle onslaught. She sighed and realized that the pair had worked make her come out from behind her walls and take an interest in things other than dead bodies.

"Kate," She jumped as Richard's arms encircled her waist. "You made my daughter very happy."

"What, Why?"Kate stammered.

"For taking care of me…." He grinned. "Actually Alexis has looked up to you for a while now, but since she has emotionally stunted parents she has a difficult time expressing her emotions. The fact that you could see the feelings behind her words and then reciprocate them, well that made my day and Alexis' as well."

"Richard," Kate started trying to fight back both the panic and the love she was feeling. "I…. I… I don't know if I can do this."

"What meet you dad's main squeeze? I told you before…."

"No, us, I don't think I can be with you."

"Come on that's crazy talk. What possible reason have I given you to make you run away?"

"It's not that, I'm scared."

"I understand." He said somewhat sadly.

She was totally unprepared when he gathered her up into his arms for a soul searing kiss of his own. He did his best to make her see that it was alright to be afraid, that he loved her and would continue to love her, even if she turned away from him. Her fear melted and her love blazed under that kiss. He broke the kiss first and looked at her.

"The more walls you build, the more I will climb over. I love you Kate." Richard professes.

"Richard, i…. I don't understand how I can love you and still be so scared…."

"Sssh, no more crazy talk." He leaned in and kisses the nape of her neck causing her to moan quietly with pleasure. "Now, I just promised Alexis that the weekend after New Year's would officially be our Christmas together. We'll do it up right, just the three of us. The Tree, Stockings, presents and some of those sappy Christmas shows, the works."

"The three of us?"

"Yeah, you, me, and Alexis, our small dysfunctional family, all together for our own Christmas. So once we are back in the city you have one week to prepare. You don't have to do anything extravagant just be willing to have a family holiday with Alexis and me."

Kate was touched by Richard's simple request. She could see herself back at Castle's apartment in her pajamas being part of a family for Christmas. Perhaps this was what she needed to chase away the ghost of Christmas past and start to look for a future that was not dominated by her mother's murder.

"I would be honored, terrified, but honored."

"Good because I did promise Alexis and I really hate to break my promises to her. I avoid it whenever possible. Now what else do we have to do to make Christmas Dinner happen?"

"We are good to go, just waiting for the ham to finish heating, and Dad to finish getting ready for his 'friend'"

It took her Dad another twenty minutes to get ready. All the while Castle was pestering Kate with quips and kisses. She realized that Rick was intentionally being talkative and flirty to keep her mind off the impending meeting of 'Dad's Girlfriend'. She appreciated the effort he was expending to keep her occupied, so she did not call him on it. She thought that he probably knew that she knew what he was doing, but that brought on a headache of 'he knew that she knew' convolutions, so she decided to just stay in the moment and enjoy his company.

It was perhaps an hour later when the dreaded knock on the door finally came. Mister Beckett, who had become increasingly impatient, shot to the door. Richard deftly slipped his hand into Kate's and gave a warm squeeze. They were both unprepared when Mister Beckett walked back into the kitchen with a very beautiful woman almost half his age. Kate was dumbfounded, and had it not been for Richards's gentle grasp on her hand she probably would have bolted, as it was it took all of her will power not to grab her Dad and drag him off for some needed interrogation. While they were beginning to set the table she found her chance.

"Dad, could you help me getting Mom's sliver?'"

Castle took this opening to ask if Bella wanted a before dinner drink.

"I don't drink alcohol, but thank you Mister Castle."

"Please call me Rick, and there is some very fine eggnog in the fridge that not yet been imbued with rum."

Kate caught her Dad's hand and led him upstairs to his room.

"So is this where you tell me you don't approve?" Jim said.

"Dad she is half your age…"

"That's not true Magpie, I am not in my eighties. She is twenty years my junior."

"She could be my older sister. Were you deliberately obfuscating when you said you met her at the Center?"

"No Magpie, we met at the Health Center, I was doing physical therapy on my knees and she was there for her rotator cuff. I did not tell you're her age because, one, I knew if I did you would be back in New York by now and two, it really has no bearing."

"You don't think that the fact that she could be my sister is germane?"

"Kate, we are both consenting, mature adults, neither of us has any say in the choice of the others partner. I don't accuse of seeing Richard because he is rich, why should you accuse me of seeing Bella because she is young?"

"I'm not seeing Richard fort his money, you know that right?"

"Of course I know that Magpie, can't you see that I am not seeing Bella because she is young?"

"Tell me Dad, why are you seeing her?"

"Because she makes me feel alive, because she genuinely cares for me and because she helps me understand that my life didn't end when your mother died. You love savesd me from booze. Her love makes me want to stay clean. I appreciate all that you did to get me sober, it was hell on you, but after I was clean you had to go back to your job and your life. I had to get on with my life too. I needed a reason not to start drinking. You were the big reason, but you were in New York, with your life. I needed something too, that's why I moved upstate and that's why I found Bella. These things help me stay clean and sober."

"Wow Dad I never knew…."

"I never told you, Magpie."

"Can I ask one favor? Please don't call me Magpie in front of her."

Mister Beckett chuckled.

The Christmas dinner started out a trifle frigid, but Rick worked his magic on the other three participants until the room thawed, before the desert was brought out the atmosphere was almost totally congenial. Rick the storyteller kept them all amused as he pulled anecdotes from his life in New York and its characters. There were to areas which Castle never let the conversation stray into. The first was Kate and her work, the second was Kate's Mother, for which the two Becketts were extremely grateful.

Bella for her part was an attentive guest, who allowed the conversation flow around her only occasionally interjecting comments. Once the room thawed she did show signs of affection toward Jim. She laughed at his jokes and would find reasons for her hand to brush Jim's arm. Kate was sure that at least once Bella brushed her foot up against her father's leg. Kate said nothing, but filed it all away for when she had time to be introspective about the whole matter.

At last the dinner and the conversation after, were done. Jim excused himself to take Bella home, while Kate and Richards retired to the study. They started the fire and snuggled together. It was a comfortable time. It was a time that they greedily enjoyed, because with their lives in New York as busy as they were, they had little time to just be together.

"I want to thank you for today, Richard."

"What, I am the one who should be thanking you. Without you pushing me to come here I would no doubt be regretting all of the eggnog that I would have invariably consumed. I would be a poor partner if I let you down in your time of need. "

"Partners?" Kate queried.

"Isn't that what we are? I mean we haven't gotten to the lover's part yet, but even then we will still be partners, in a sense anyway. Even husbands and wives are partners." He chuckled evilly when she jumped at his mention of husbands and wives.

She recovered and looked at him provocatively.

"We should get to that lover's thing real soon." She said in a sultry voice and then ran the tip of her tongue around her lips.

He gave her a deep but still somewhat chaste kiss, with the promise of fire behind it. Kate allowed the peace of the room and the warmth of his touch, to permeate her soul. She knew now, without any reservation that she was fated to be with him and he was fated to be with her, despite all of their baggage or perhaps because of it.

"It will happen when it is time, and not before. For me it has been a long time coming, but I am willing to wait until you're ready."

"Merry Christmas, Richard." Kate whispered.

"Joyous Yuletide, Magpie……… ouch, ouch Apples, Apples, Apples."

_**FINI**_

**A/N**: It did not turn out quite the way I expected, but that is part of the fun, I guess I shall put this down for now but will always listen to you the readers. And yes I will most likely write the Castle Christmas at some point, but first I must get back to "MASKS". The problem with writing a story like this is that it gives you ideas. Unless Castle Cannon destroys it I will no doubt be revisiting Jim and Bella. I hope everyone had a joyous holiday and I wish you all a happy New Year. **D.**


End file.
